Presently, various content playback devices are available. For instance, portable or wearable computing devices can include a processor, storage, and suitable output components to deliver audio content to users via headphones, ear buds, speakers, or other mechanisms. The audio content may comprise some or all of a media presentation—for example, the media may comprise a video with accompanying audio, an audio file, a game, etc. Some devices operate in what is commonly referred to as “shuffle” mode in which audio or other content items are randomly selected for playback in order to add variety to a user's playback session or to avoid the need for input.
Despite its conveniences, “shuffle” mode has drawbacks—certain audio or other content items may be unsuitable for a given scenario but may be selected anyway. As an example, a user may include a variety of content items on a playback device including music and spoken word (e.g., foreign language lessons). The music may be suitable for a workout session, while the spoken word may be an annoyance if randomly encountered during the workout. Although the user may of course move items to and from the playback device between sessions, this may be inconvenient at best.